


Regrets

by JayColin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayColin/pseuds/JayColin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tells Bill about something which the older man is sure he's going to regret, but in trying to talk him out of it, events take a turn that Bill never saw coming and can't say he regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places or characters that are not in the books.
> 
> Summary: Written for moonlitxmelody. Harry tells Bill about something which the older man is sure he's going to regret, but in trying to talk him out of it, events take a turn that Bill never saw coming and can't say he regrets.
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Bill
> 
> Warnings: Slash, M/M Sex, Alternate Universe

Regrets  
By J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

"Harry, no! You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Harry asked, looking truly confused. "You did it."

"Don't turn this on me, Harry," Bill said. He couldn't believe the younger man was actually thinking of going through with this. "Yes, I did it and I've regretted it ever since."

Harry grinned. "Why? Your mum find out?"

Groaning at that particular memory, Bill nodded emphatically and said, "Yes, Harry, and trust me she was not happy about it. Mum's bad side is a very bad place to be."

"Don't see why she'd be so mad," Harry said. "You were an adult. You could do anything you wanted."

Bill shook his head. "Harry, I know you didn't grow up in the most loving environment, but let me tell you something about mothers. They don't care how old you get. To them, you will always be their darling baby boy and the absolute last thing they want to see is their baby gracing the pages of Playwitch wearing only a smile."

When Harry didn't say anything, Bill added, "But other than mum's reaction, which even now six years later I still have nightmares about by the way, the other reason I regret doing it was because people started looking at me wherever I went. And I'm not talking innocent looks here, Harry. They'd seen me in all of my glory and it was quite clear that they wanted to get me alone on the nearest flat surface and have their way with me. I didn't realize at the time how embarrassed I would be if I ran into anyone who had seen it. And plenty of people saw it cause it was one of the magazine's most popular issues, resulting in three extra printing runs."

"Well, don't see how that would be any different than now," Harry commented. "I defeated a Dark Lord, Bill. Do you have any idea how many marriage proposals I've gotten since then? Or how many wizards and witches alike have offered to bear my children? It's gotten so bad I had to tell Dobby to just destroy the letters and gifts as they come because there wouldn't be room for anyone to set foot in the house otherwise."

"Be that as it may, Harry, I still say you can't do it," Bill said. "Trust me, you'll regret it."

Harry sighed dramatically, before grinning at Bill and saying, "Well, I guess I'll just have to regret it then." Bill's eyes widened as he realized exactly what Harry was hinting at, just as Harry added, "Because I've already shot the pictures - they'll be in next month's issue."

Finding his voice, Bill said, "Harry James Potter, why did you sit there and act like you were only thinking about it when you'd already done it?"

"I didn't. You assumed that I was only thinking of it when I mentioned it and then interrupted me before I could tell you that I'd already done it. So, don't blame me, Bill."

Shaking his head and letting out an exasperated sigh, Bill said, "Oh Harry, what am I going to do with you?"

Grinning like a maniac, Harry said, "Well, if you're looking for suggestions, I'd be open to giving you a preview and then we could find the nearest flat surface so that I could have my way with you."

If Harry thought Bill's eyes were wide upon the realization that his Playwitch layout was already a fait accompli then he wasn't quite sure how to explain what his eyes were doing now. Wide seemed like an understatement. Honestly he'd had no idea that a human's eyes could get that big on their own.

Sputtering as he tried to find his voice, because Harry's comment had shocked him into silence, he finally managed to say, "Harry, you're my baby brother's best friend!"

"So?"

"You're 17!"

"Again, so?" Harry said. "I'm legal."

Shaking his head, Bill said, "I'm 27! I'm too old for you."

"Age is just a number, Bill, besides, you're hot!" Harry exclaimed, before he lunged at the older man and silenced any further objections with a searing kiss. Bill was too shocked at first to do anything and his mind was screaming at him to stop this before things got out of hand, but his brain was no longer doing the thinking. With a certain hard and throbbing part of his anatomy firmly in control, Bill wrapped one arm around Harry's waist, pulling his whole body closer, as he placed the other hand on the back of the brunet's neck in order to deepen the kiss he was now fervently returning.

After two or three minutes, they broke apart as the need for air became too important for them to ignore. Not letting go of Bill, Harry directed the older man to the nearest flat surface available. Which considering that they'd been having their conversation in the kitchen of Bill's flat, happened to be the counter. Unbuttoning the red button-down shirt that the older man was wearing, Harry was soon kissing every inch of exposed flesh that he could reach, while Bill let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a whimper. Moaning because what Harry was doing felt damn good and whimpering because his brain was still screaming that this was wrong, a fact which he was finding easier to ignore the lower down his chest and abs that Harry kissed.

Reaching the redhead's waist, Harry's hands deftly unbuckled the belt and unzipped his trousers, pulling them down to Bill's knees along with the red boxer-briefs he'd been wearing under them. Any trace of that voice in his head saying this was wrong shut up the second that Harry darted his tongue out of his mouth and licked the underside of Bill's cock, which sent a shockwave of pleasure through his body. He didn't exactly like to admit it, but he'd been very busy at work and this was the first time he'd gotten anywhere close to third base in over a year now, so all thoughts of stopping his brother's best friend from doing what he was doing fled from his head faster than the speed of light.

Now on his knees in front of Bill, Harry licked the throbbing shaft a couple more times before swirling his tongue around the large head a few times.

"Harry, please," Bill said in a breathless voice, obviously eager for the younger man to get on with it.

Without a word, Harry covered his teeth with his lips and moved forward, managing to take Bill's entire length into his mouth in one fell swoop. Bill was lucky that Harry was not as innocent as he might look at first glance and had in fact had lots of experience in giving blowjobs. The first time he'd done it, he'd only been fourteen, worshiping the throbbing member of one Cedric Diggory in the showers of Hufflepuff's Quidditch locker room. That was followed by more experiences in the prefect's bathroom with Cedric and later both Draco Malfoy and Roger Davies. Harry couldn't help but grin inwardly as he realized that doing this to Bill completed his "collection" in that he had now done this to a prefect from every Hogwarts house. Now, if only he could figure out a way to sneak into Hogwarts with Bill and commandeer the prefect's bathroom for an hour or two...

"Oh... Harry... mmm, yes," Bill moaned as Harry began bobbing up and down his length, sucking and dragging his tongue up the sensitive underside. It was clear to Bill that Harry had done this before and while a part of him wondered just how many times he'd done it, his brain was too clouded with pleasure to really give it much thought. Instead of dwelling on the fact that the younger man that his mum considered to be her seventh son was apparently not as virginal as she believed, he opted to instead thank all the gods and Merlin that he wasn't.

"Ah, uh, faster, Harry, please," Bill said, as he grabbed the long black locks that Harry now wore down to his shoulders and twined it in his fingers as he pushed the younger man's head closer to him at the same time that he thrust his hips forward. Deciding to put his hands to good use, Harry grabbed Bill's balls in one hand, fondling them, as the other sought out Bill's hand, their fingers clasping together.

Within a few more minutes, Bill was crying out Harry's name as he thrust forward one more time and came hard in the younger man's mouth.

When it was over, Harry stood up and grinned at the redhead. "Any regrets?"

"No, definitely not," Bill said after a moment, as he struggled to catch his breath.

Harry grinned, as he pulled Bill into his arms. "Good. Then you won't mind doing this several more times."

Shaking his head, Bill said, "Harry, you're insatiable."

Nodding, Harry agreed. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Well, that's one down, six more to go. I hope it meets with your approval, moonlitxmelody. To the others among you waiting for a ficlet, I will get to each of them in time, as I figure out what to write for them. In the meantime, feel free to read the ficlets I've completed and I hope you enjoy them.
> 
> Questions/comments? Feel free to drop me a line.


End file.
